Sticky Situations
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Julie gets herself into a sticky situation when Ben, as Goop, pays her VERY special attention one day in class. No one seems to notice a blob of green goop slithering up Julie's chair... Who knew Ben had it in him? Gift Fic. Benlie PWP. Post Alien Force.


Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: Ben 10 is the property of Man of Action

**A/N**: This is another one-shot gift fic for my good friend, Eternal-Night-Ride, also inspired by one of her awesome drawings that she drew, "Ben Says Hi". I hope you enjoy it! :3

The perfect song to listen to while reading this fic has to be "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails

Unlike my other one-shot, this story is pretty plotless... and kinda gross in my opinion but still totally hot lol I'm weird like that X_X …

Well anyway, 'hope you enjoy this!!

**WARNING**: Explicit Mature Content – if you are below the age of 18 - TURN BACK NOW!

* * *

Junior year of High School had just started for Julie Yamamoto and her closest friends, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin - although she wouldn't really consider him a _close _friend per se -, and her boyfriend - and hero of Earth, among other planets apparently, - Ben Tennyson. After the big scare with Vilgax, it seemed life was just starting to get back to "normal" for the group of - usually _ab_normal - friends. At least, Julie _thought _it was... she had no idea that this day would definitely be anything _but _normal...

'I wonder where Ben is," Julie thought as she sat in class, glancing at the empty seat where her boyfriend usually sat. 'Its not like him to completely miss a class like this...' Julie shrugged, putting off the feeling of concern for him off, figuring he had a good reason not to be there. What Julie _didn't _know, was that Ben _was _at school... however, he was not exactly himself. Ben had decided that morning, after waking up from a very heated dream that included his girlfriend, and after nothing he tried to do to relieve himself worked, that he would see if he could persuade Julie to help him...

No one noticed a green blob of goop slithering on the floor, heading right for the classroom where Julie sat. No one noticed the goop slide through the room. No one noticed the goop slide up Julie's chair. However... Julie _did _notice when the goop began to slide up her leg slowly. She jumped in shock and jerked her attention down at her legs. "Ben?" Julie whispered and saw two glowing eyes pop up from what she assumed was the front of him. "What are you doing?!" she hissed and smiled nervously when someone glanced her way, giving her an odd look.

Ben did not answer her, instead, he began to crawl his way up her leg, sliding up her skirt. Julie held in a gasp and looked around the room nervously, but no one seemed to notice a thing. Julie felt her heart quicken as Goop began rubbing her inner thighs slowly. Her breath began to become just a little more ragged as she felt him begin to slide her panties down. 'Not here..." Julie thought half-heartedly, feeling the need to tell him to stop and to simply let him continue, compete within her.

Julie felt her cheeks heat up as Ben as Goop finished pulling her panties down, beneath her knees, and begin to slide in between her legs. 'Oh God!' she thought, a soft muffled sound escaping her as she felt him wiggle his way into her. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the edge of her desk, and her legs shook as she tried very hard to not make a single sound. Her intentions of staying quiet were getting more and more difficult, and _Ben _was trying very hard to get her to snap.

The half-American girl squirmed in her seat, her head hanging as her efforts to stay silent were starting to crack. She knew Ben was doing this on purpose, it was his sadistic side she secretly always found alluring. If she didn't leave soon, she probably wouldn't be able to stop herself from making an embarrassing sound. Julie's hand shot up and her instructor looked up from papers he was grading. "Yes Ms. Yamamoto?" He asked her.

"I-I'm not f-feeling well... m-may I go to the n-nurses office?" She asked him, trying very hard to keep the fluster out of her voice, but unfortunately, she failed miserably.

It was good luck that her instructor took her flushed face, shaking and panting as a sign that she really was sick. "Oh my, yes you may, you don't look well at all, go ahead," the instructor said, taking out a note and jotting a pass for her.

Julie felt both relief and an incredible disappointment as she felt Goop slide out of her. Julie pulled her panties back up as discreetly as she could and saw Goop slither out of the room as she wobbled to the front. "Thank you, sir," Julie muttered, taking the piece of paper and heading out. Julie saw Ben stop a few paces before her, then slither under a door labeled "Janitorial Closet". Julie swallowed nervously, wondering whether or not she should follow him. She wanted him badly at this point but wasn't sure she wanted him _that way_... however, her need ultimately won, and so she made her way to the door. She found the door unlocked already and slipped inside.

"Julie..." Goop murmured lustfully and said girl felt him slide under her skirt and shirt gently and teasingly.

"B-Ben, you almost g-got me in trouble!" Julie hissed, staying very still for him. Julie knew Ben to be romantic, but she would have never guessed he could be so sensual! Goop chuckled and began to glide along each and every curve he could reach in his current form – which, incidentally, was _everywhere_.

"It couldn't be helped..." he answered in a "matter-of-fact" tone. Julie wanted to be upset with him, she really did, but he was making it very hard to keep an organized thought in her head.

"W-Won't a Janitor come by or, or s-something?" Julie asked distractedly.

"No... this closet is reserved for the night staff," Ben answered. Julie began to wonder how on Earth he knew that, but her thougts were cut off abruptly. Julie gasped, feeling Goop rub her inner thighs in a very sensual way once again. "If you want me to stop... just tell me to do so." Goop's tone held amusement in it, as if he knew she wouldn't be able to say no and was just teasing her.

"I..." Julie simply could not muster a response. Julie felt torn between wanting him and knowing that they should be in class right now... however, her inner conflict seemed irrelevant at the moment. "Uhh..." an unintelligible sound escaped her as Ben once again slid her panties off and worked his way back into her, making sure he paid special attention to each and every sensitive spot he discovered.

"Just relax..." Goop whispered, unclasping her bra so that he could slide over her breasts easier and tease her taut nipples, while he worked to please her in other ways. Julie arched her back, her mouth hanging open in a silent cry of ecstasy. "Did you like that?" Ben asked, a smile very evident in his voice.

'God yes!' "Uhhh..." was all Julie managed to get out in a strangled voice.

"I'll take that as a yes," Goop grinned, sounding very smug. In any other situation, Julie would have rolled her eyes in mild annoyance at Ben's cockiness – though she found it sort of cute in a way as well – but this was _not_ a situation like that... instead, her eyes rolled for a very different reason.

Julie bit her lip to keep herself from crying out, sliding down to the floor as Goop slid further into her. Her limbs jerked with her effort not to writhe in pleasure, panting in need. "B-Ben, please!" she moaned, but he would not yield. Instead, Julie felt her spasming limbs become pinned to the floor by him, immobilizing her. If it weren't for the fact that anyone could just walk by the closet at any time, Julie would not be feeling so strained with her effort to stay as silent as she could.

"Go ahead and let it out Julie..." Ben murmured, as if reading her thoughts. "I can hear much better than any human. I'll let you know if you need to keep silent..." he said, making her choice whether or not to do so for her by rubbing against her throbbing arousal that much harder. Julie cried out as his efforts drove her closer to the edge. Ben kept at it, feeling her pleasure through his semi-liquid form. This was something he had discovered the first time he surrounded anyone with this form... he could feel whatever they felt! Mind you, he did not feel pain, which was pleasantly convenient at the moment.

"Ben!" Julie squealed, gasping and moaning in frustration when Ben suddenly pulled out of her. "Please don't stop!" she begged, she was so close it was almost painful. She didn't know if she would be able to handle such a sensually torturous tease. She whimpered when Ben halted her attempts to relieve herself on her own.

"Don't worry, Julie. I don't plan on stopping..." Goop said in a low tone, and then Julie felt him begin to pull her clothing off. Julie assisted him and when they were removed, she was surprised when Goop's entire body surrounded her. Even though she tried to be as silent as she could, Julie could not keep herself from moaning almost continually as Ben systematically found and teased every single sensitive spot on her body. Before she could stop herself, Julie cried Ben's name out louder than she would have liked as she felt herself reach her climax.

With one last gasp and shudder of pleasure, Goop slipped off of her. Julie, still reeling from the most intense experience she had ever felt in all her sixteen years, did not notice a green flash. She did not notice the sound of rustling, nor did she hear the tearing of a packet. She _did _however notice the feel of warm, human hands caress her naked body. Julie turned and saw Ben towering over her, his smile both gentle and mischievous at the same time.

Julie blushed harder when she also noticed his state of undress. She had no idea he was so well toned... although his frame was smaller than a lot of guys, there was no reason he wasn't as stronger or stronger than them. Then again, he, like most teens his age, still had a lot of room to grow and would most likely catch up, even possibly surpass if his grandfather's height was an indication. His build wasn't the only thing that caught her attention and she had to try very hard to keep her eyes above his waist... he was certainly not small in _that _respect. The blush returned in intensity ten-fold.

Ben pulled her flush against his own body and let her rest against him for a moment. When he finally felt her relax, his fingers began to follow the same path he had as Goop earlier. "I'm not through with you yet..." Ben whispered huskily by Julie's ear. Ben captured her lips with his, just as a moan ripped out of her as he continued his earlier "assault" on her... It seemed neither of them would be getting back to any of their classes any time soon...

The End...

* * *

**End A/N**: Well there you have it, a lemon with absolutely no plot intended! Why was it so short you ask? Well, because it has no plot! Please forgive me if this totally grossed anyone out! XD If you found any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
